Shadows
by phoenixnext
Summary: Sometimes the shadows hide your darkest desires. Nanoha Takamachi learns this when walking home at night. PWP SMUT. Seriously children stay out. Kinky fluffy smut for Mature adults.
1. Chapter 1

Hey folks, I realized I hadn't posted in a while. To make sure y'all know I'm still alive and writing I thought I'd upload a tiny bunny story. This was written a while back but never posted, like lots of other stuff in my WIP files. I am finishing up a longer piece, really I am, believe me, and hope to start posting it soon... I just gotta wrap up the last chapter(s) to give it a satisfying ending. In the meantime, please enjoy this tiny snack, if ya like it please leave a review. Feed my ego please, it keeps the bunnies hopping through my broken brain coming up with this stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN, this is just the product of my twisted mind having a bit of fun. I make no profit off my writing.

* * *

Walking home late at night can be dangerous, especially for a lone woman. Ahead on the path the street lamp was broken which left a pool of darkness that made it impossible to determine what was hidden in the shadows. Gripping her keys with the pepper spray attachment the auburn haired woman stepped into the inky blackness. She was only about ten feet into the gloom with her eyes still adjusting when a movement from her left caught her attention.

The strength of her captor was enough to pick her up off her feet and then she felt herself being pressed roughly against the brick wall. Her keys were knocked from her hand before the small canister could be brought to bear. The taller form's hips pressed into her own locking her in place as strong hands gripped her wrists pinning them in such a way that she could not break loose.

The scent of her attacker filled her nose as their head dipped closer first to roughly kiss her then after bruising her lips pulled away leaving her breathless. In a low growling voice she was warned, "Keep quiet and you won't get hurt."

Before she could even answer she was being kissed again, her attacker's tongue forcing its way in her mouth. It flickered over her own then catching it sucked it painfully making her whimper. The release of her tongue was no reprieve as the desperate mouth began to move down her neck leaving hickies and bite marks, finding her sensitive spots which made her squirm and moan as she tried to escape the powerful hold. When her hands were yanked upward over her head she knew what was coming next. Even with just one hand holding her wrists the strength was too much for her and now her attacker had a free hand to further torment her.

Then that hand yanked her shirt loose of her pants tearing it open, the tiny pings of buttons hitting the cement sounded loud in her ears. She tried to cry out at the roughness but was cut off when the mouth kissed her hard again as desperate fingers pushed her bra out of the way. Eager digits plucked at her nipples making them rise to attention. With a gasp the hot mouth pulled away and she could see the flash of a tongue licking swollen lips before moving to her breasts. The suction on her tender flesh was borderline painful making her cry out and arch into the greedy maw. When her throbbing nipples were finally released she felt the chill of the air make them tighten further causing the aching need at her center to grow.

Again that rampaging hand tore through her defenses. The clink of her belt being undone and the zip of her fly being lowered heralded what was coming next. Roughly her pants were pulled down to her knees leaving her exposed and helpless. Then her sex was being cupped and given a squeeze as if she was being checked for ripeness. The sound of attacker's breath hitching as they took in her arousal almost had her smiling. The slickness of her folds as long fingers rubbed up and down her length proving she was loving this high handed treatment.

Fingers lined up to enter her and finally give her the release she desperately wanted paused as the growling voice whispered once again in her ear, "Beg for it."

Moaning at this demand but so far gone thanks to all the abuse she had endured the willing victim pleaded, "Please Fate-chan. Fuck me."

With a groan that seemed to be coming from her very soul the attacker drove her long fingers home. Her victim was so wet and accommodating it was as if her body was trying to suck her in deeper. As she tried to pull out the walls surrounding her digits clung to them silently pleading for her not to go. With pounding force she thrust in her victim relishing in the moans that were now spilling from swollen lips.

The squelching sound of wetness and the growing smell of arousal in the air was making it hard to control herself. Pressing her thumb against her victim's bundle of nerves she then lowered her head once more to speak, "Come for me. Show me how much you love me Nanoha."

Already on the edge the hot words tickled her ears then the feeling of her lover biting her neck just where she liked it had her falling over the edge as Fate thrust in as deeply as she could reaching for her secret spot. There was a spurt of fluid that drenched the hand lodged so securely in her body as she spasmed in bliss. The hand holding her wrists released them letting her arms fall bonelessly onto strong shoulders. With what little strength she had left she wrapped them around her lover's neck draping herself on the devious woman.

Sighing she leaned into the warmth provided and nuzzled her face into the hollow of the shadowy figure. Thankful for her lover's body pressing her into the brick wall as she would have collapsed to the ground in a heap from how weak kneed she felt at the moment. The feeling of warm lips kissing her gently now made her giggle, "Umm Fate-chan we should go inside, it's cold out here."

In the darkness the taller form dropped to her knees and carefully redressed her former victim. Pressing kisses to soft thighs before pulling up the pants she had so ruthlessly pushed aside earlier. Then lifting the auburn haired woman's shirt she gently pulled the silky bra back into place. Adjusting firm breasts to rest comfortably in their safe enclave while taking the opportunity to tease the tender nipples.

Licking her lips Fate asked timidly, "I didn't actually hurt you did I?"

Peppering her worrywart of a girlfriend with kisses all over her face Nanoha replied, "You were perfect. It was just like my fantasies. Fate-chan you felt how much I enjoyed it."

Frowning a little the taller woman pointed out, "You're going to have bruises tomorrow. I was so rough with you."

Biting the tender skin of the taller woman's neck Nanoha felt her would-be attacker shiver, grinning she said, "Fate-chan likes it when I dominate her. You like it when I bite you and do as I please with your body. I wanted to experience that too…" then pulling away she pressed their foreheads together and looked into dark eyes, "because I want to belong completely to Fate-chan. I want to give you everything."

The kiss that followed was passionately possessive making Nanoha feel weaker than ever. At this moment she was putty in Fate's hands. Then that wonderful growly tone whispered in her ear, "I'm not done with you yet. I think I will hold you captive and take my time really enjoying every inch of you."

Gripping the front of Fate's shirt tightly Nanoha moaned, "Please Fate-chan…"

She didn't get the chance to say anymore as the taller form kissed her hard once more to silence her then roughly picked her up. Tossing the shorter woman over her shoulder she carried her prize into the apartment building through a side door. Their playtime was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I needed to clear my head so I came back to Shadows to add in some fresh smut. I have a bunch of other stories in various states of completion but none are calling to me. So it _might_ be a little while before I post again. For now enjoy this continuation and hopefully we will be seeing each other again soon.

Part Two: The Bedroom

Getting Nanoha to their bedroom was easy, what to do with the woman now that she'd _captured_ her was daunting. The act down in the alley had taken all of her ingenuity and daring, now Nanoha wanted her to go one step further. She had to admit the times her girlfriend had taken the lead during their role playing had been _very enjoyable_. She was desperate to give that same pleasure back.

The handcuffs they'd used in prior sessions easily came to hand and as her victim made a token protest. The outfit Nanoha had been wearing was already ruined, the shirt torn so it would be no loss if she cut if off. The bra was one bought just for the occasion, its loss expected. Sitting on Nanoha's hips she took out the ornate silver scissors that they used during their play. They were incredibly sharp and the trust shown on both sides when they were brought out made both women's hearts pound.

Bare from the waist up now Nanoha shivered in the cool of the air, before she could complain or speak Fate reached for the gag they had only used once before. Fate had been fine with it but Nanoha had found she liked hearing her beg so refrained from using it. The blonde loved her girlfriend's voice but knew being unable to demand what she wanted would frustrate her. Even when she was allowed to take the lead Nanoha was very much in charge of the pacing.

The pout this theft of her voice brought made Fate smile, Nanoha was very vocal in all aspects of her life. Running her thumb across the smooth fabric she leaned over to whisper, "Don't worry my sweet little toy, I will give you ample opportunity to tell me what you want."

From there Fate knew the worst thing she could do was tease her girlfriend, refusing to give her release from the pleasure she would shower on her. First gentle touches to her skin, but never quite where it was wanted. Skimming around taunt nipples then down the firm stomach to the fastenings of her pants. Fate was in no rush to remove the cloth, doing so would just make it impossible for her to pace herself. Pressing butterfly kisses starting from the neck down to the swell of breasts she again avoided the most sensitive spots, merely blowing hot breath which made everything tighten and throb. The muffled groans and the way Nanoha twisted under her to try and get Fate's mouth where she wanted it made the blonde pull back. Grinning evilly she stood up and in full view of her captive began to strip. The darkening of sapphire eyes to violet told how desperately horny she was becoming. Their play downstairs was just the appetizer.

Completely nude she crawled back onto the bed and lightly let their bodies rub, she knew how much Nanoha loved to feel her. Never letting them fully mesh together she could see how frustrated her lover was becoming. Arching up and whining Nanoha tried to press their breasts together and find the friction she needed.

Again moving away Fate teased, "Uh nah, it is too soon my pet. You will have to be patient," then she reached over for a blindfold and before tying it on she watched Nanoha's face for the acceptance. Her breathing got more labored but their sign of this going too far was not given. Taking away her sight was something Fate absolutely despised personally, she _needed_ to see Nanoha. To see her flushed face as she took full control of her body and manipulated it to fulfill both their desires was just as arousing as the things she did.

Completely helpless now Fate decided finishing undressing her lover was next. Pulling off the pants first with devilish slowness. Her fingernails lightly scraping skin causing goosebumps to form. Then came the panties and she smirked at the urgent moan and the way Nanoha lifted her hips to assist.

Plucking at the elastic band she teased, "Hmm, should I take these off? It's not like you want me to touch you anywhere covered by these cute panties."

Wriggling like a worm Nanoha made frantic noises that clearly told Fate if she didn't get a move on she'd be in serious trouble later. Pulling them down only as far as Nanoha's calves she allowed the woman to kick them off herself which was very amusing. As was the way Nanoha was now trying to use her legs to catch Fate and pull her in. Like a spider caught in its own web Nanoha struggled to free herself and entangle her prey all at once.

Instead of diving right in as would be expected Fate laid down beside her. Not quite touching but close enough for her body heat to reach the trussed up woman she then let her right hand dance up and down a sleek thigh. Drawing circles and other designs she again ignored the way Nanoha had completely opened herself and even shifted to try and guide fingers where they were needed.

Sticking out her tongue she licked at an elegant hipbone and blew at the spot. The whimpering response and yanking at her restraints telling how much this move was _not_ what was wanted. Light kisses were deployed next on those tender thighs then on the back of well defined calves. Fate adored Nanoha's legs, especially when clad in her signature thigh high stockings. It drove her insane when the woman pulled on the silky items in the morning. It was nearly enough to make her lose her self control and jump her.

Unable to help herself she lightly bit at the flesh between fleeting kisses and lazy licks. She could taste the salty sweat Nanoha was now emitting thanks to how overheated she was becoming. Losing herself in the taste and the growing scent of arousal Fate moved closer and closer to where Nanoha actually wanted her. Before she reached that _perfect spot_ she pulled away again and now the groan was turning into a growl. If she wasn't careful Nanoha was going to get _upset_, considering the possible repercussions Fate decided, it'd be worth it.

Looking over the flushed state of the once pale pink flesh and how prominent hard nipples were she knew it was time to stop teasing… so gently. Instead she now closed her lips on the needy buds crying out for attention. She sucked hard making Nanoha thrash under she and grip at the chain holding her securely to the bedposts. Releasing them she moved further up and in a voice harsh with lust whispered, "Soon my pet. But now is the time for me to mark you as mine."

As she finished speaking she bit down hard on the skin of Nanoha's shoulder. The squeal of surprise and unconscious thrusting of hips up at the move told how shocked and excited the woman found the action. Rarely did Fate ever do anything like this, biting was something Nanoha loved to do to the blonde ensuring her claim was tangibly felt. Licking at the bite mark Fate then moved on to leave more _proof_ of her ownership on Nanoha's body.

By the time she was done Nanoha was crying with need, whimpering and shaking with desperation. Removing the gag but keeping the blindfold in place Fate kissed Nanoha before asking, "What do you want my love, tell me and maybe I will give it to you."

Throat constricted Nanoha was barely able to speak, "Please touch me."

Squeezing a breast as she pinched a nipple between her fingers Fate teased, "I'm touching you."

Calling out, "Oh god, please Fate. Make me cum."

Moving so she could lift up Nanoha's legs onto her shoulders she blew a breath across the wet and swollen mound and then giving in to her own need she licked the shimmering glaze of lust that called to her.

Nanoha wrapped her legs around Fate's neck then the sightless woman pulled her head in closer to her core and demanded, "Lick me, damn it use your mouth!"

Laughing at the demand Fate slipped her head out of the trap. Lowering Nanoha again to the bed gently she took in the outraged pout now gracing Nanoha's lips. She absolutely adored how cute this made her appear.

Reaching out she gently pinched at the full rosebud mouth and teased, "Maybe if you use this properly I'll give you what you want."

The idea of Fate riding her face had Nanoha panting, to taste her lover and give her pleasure was her utmost joy. The fact that she was tottering on her own orgasm just added to her satisfaction, whimpering she said, "Please Fate-chan."

Shifting so she was now straddling Nanoha's head she didn't have to wait long for her to get to _work_. Nanoha was in heaven and hell, the taste and moans of her lover was driving her own lust to new heights. She needed relief, she needed to make Fate crumble using just her mouth. The dripping wetness covered her face and she adored it, she was now completely and utterly owned by her blonde goddess.

The feeling of strong fingers in her hair guiding her where she was needed and also restraining her from ending this torment too soon made her moan. It wasn't like she was trying to rush this just so she could get to her own orgasm, she'd give Fate as much attention as she wanted, and probably more than she could handle. The gentle rocking of hips as Fate used her like a sex toy drove her mad, she wanted more speed, more friction, more Fate. Devouring her whole like a ravenous beast was what her entire soul was demanding, yet she was held securely and forced to go slow.

Finally Fate shuddered above her and the gasp of Nanoha's name was the woman's core tighten again. She needed her own release or she'd go insane, tugging at her restraints she made as much noise as possible as she pleaded, "Please Fate-chan."

Blinking dumbly for a moment Fate then smirked at the desperation on display, shifting again she teased, "You did very well my pet. Now let's see if you can earn your prize. The better you make me feel the more I will give you what you want."

Instead of climbing off Nanoha she turned so her core remained over her lover's face but she could now give her lover what she wanted. Licking and sucking at the delicate flesh she moaned as she swallowed down the taste of Nanoha's lust. She was addicted and nearly lost focus of what she meant to do, tease.

After the first taste Fate stopped and waited, blindly Nanoha found Fate's sex again and with all the eagarness of a starving woman began to eat her out once again. With this Fate moaned and then mirrored her actions. Soon Nanoha was lost to reason and reality, she was nothing more than a bundle of nerves hanging over the edge of a precipice. Each time she got near her climax Fate pulled away and let her peak fade before starting the painfully delightful ascent once more.

With what little focus she had left she found the most sensitive spot within her reach and doubled down on making Fate cum. The gasp and flexing of hips was then followed by Fate pulling away. Shaking Fate collapsed beside her lover, she hadn't expected Nanoha to be able to make her cum again so easily. The devil was dangerous, even when chained up she could be her undoing.

Needing to reestablish her dominance she pressed her hand to Nanoha's lips then forced them into her mouth breathlessly demanding, "Suck."

Doing so Nanoha wondered what was coming next, then was shocked when her blindfold was pulled off and the hand was removed. Fate looming over her then said, "Watch me, tell me how much you want me."

Lining up with the swollen entrance she pushed her middle and ring fingers inside as she let her thumb ride on the throbbing clit. The cries of, "more" and "harder" resulted in Fate thrusting into the needy body with pounding force. Finally leaning over she bit Nanoha one last time as she pressed their bodies together pushing Nanoha over the edge. The spasms and screams of pleasure were a heady mix.

Panting Fate stared at a dazed and breathless Nanoha, she could feel another smirk develop. When had she ever seen her so wrecked? Reaching for the keys to the handcuffs she undid the bindings then pulled her girlfriend onto her lap. Massaging the marks left on delicate wrists she lifted them to her lips to kiss the red marks.

Nanoha snuggled into Fate's breasts and hummed her approval of their session. Shifting so she was laying face to face on top of her girlfriend she smiled at the worried frown. Stretching her neck she kissed Fate then purred, "That was fantastic."

Petting soft auburn hair Fate asked seriously, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Flexing her wrists Nanoha made a face at the tenderness and rolling her shoulders she sighed at the twinge she felt, "I'm a bit stiff but I would suffer a lot more than that for what you gave me."

Getting up carefully Fate went to the dresser and found the massaging oil she used after they went to the gym to relax sore muscles. Climbing back on the bed she said, "Let me take care of you."

Nanoha felt a spike of lust at the idea of a naked Fate rubbing her back, deciding to _play possum_ she laid down on her stomach and allow her prey to come closer. For a few minutes she enjoyed the feeling of strong hands on her back working out the kinks that had developed when she was tied up. Purposely she let her voice out whenever anything felt good and it wasn't long before she could tell that was turning Fate on again.

Rolling over she pushed out her chest and said, "I'm a little sore here too, will you continue the massage?"

Unable to restrain herself Fate immediately placed her hands on the tender flesh. The slickness of her touch made Nanoha moan louder and buck up. The movement unbalanced Fate and she nearly fell head first into her lover. Being caught then rolled onto her back was all done in one smooth motion as Nanoha decided now was a good time to _reward_ Fate for all her hard work.

Kissing her fiercely she then grabbed the bottle of oil and splashed it across Fate's breasts and stomach, "Oops, what a mess I've made. I better clean that up," then proceeded to press them together and smear it between them.

Fate wanted to point out the way Nanoha was rubbing her was just making a bigger mess but couldn't form words. It didn't matter if they ruined the bedsheets, it wouldn't be the first time, and right now all Fate cared about was getting closer to _her Nanoha_. And they had all night to indulge.


End file.
